River Lullaby for a stormy night
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Different pepole have different fears, and for poor Syrus things are no different.


Sho-Syrus chan: This is my latest attempt in Yugi-oh GX, I listened to the song "Lullaby for a stormy night" and I thought of this. It is a short fluffy one shot it is also yaoi so if you don't like it then go away, you have been warned!

I do not own Yugi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own the song "Lullaby for a stormy night" by Vienna Teng so here we go!

The storm shook the whole island violently, the waves crashing against the shore of the beach and turning the usually calm sea into a state of utter chaos. The trees moaned and cried as the winds and rains tossed them to and fro making the most frightening noise they could conjure. But this went unnoticed by most, this was because sleep had claimed almost everyone on the island. They were all cradled fast within their dreams. All thought of sweeter things and they remained untouched by the turmoil out side of their rooms. But with each storm there was always one the storm tormented and this one was no different.

This storm had targeted a young boy in Slifer red who in the whole night ha struggled to claim sleep like everyone else on the island had. He lay huddled underneath the blankets, trying to shield himself from the ongoing storm. His thin frame was wracked with shivers despite the beads of sweat that covered his brow. With each breath he took it became harder and harder to breath. With each new clap of thunder a small cry was drawn from the small boy, the octaves reaching far beyond his usual low toned voice.

His cyan blue hair fell lightly over his eyes but still he couldn't rid himself of the fear that held his heart and entire being tight. Timidly he poked his head out from under the covers and found that it was safe as the rain pounding against the glass calmed him somewhat. Crawling out of bed he clutched the collar of his night shirt closed as it revealed the paled skin round his collarbone. He stood in the room's center and daring to look he spared a glance into the bottom bunk. He saw the calmed form of his beloved sleeping soundly within. His gentle face bringing a sense of calm to the blue haired boy. How he longed to caress that sweet face and nestle close to him for the night, then no longer would he be frightened. He just needed him to be safe and all seemed well within his arms.

Another clap of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts and scared him out of his wits bringing him to his knees an a loud cry came from his throat. Tears now fell freely as they ran over his porcelain skin he sat on his knees crying and he covered his ears in vain trying to protect them from that horrible sound. That sound that could stun him into such fears, and now it seemed, there was nobody there to help him. Or so he thought.

A soft yawn came from the bottom bunk as the boy stirred, his soft sweet brown eyes opening to find the source of the cry that had stirred him into wakening. But the sigh he beheld startled him as he saw his love upon his knees weeping his hands covering his ears. 'Sy?" he tenderly said.

No response came from the younger boy so he crawled out of his bed and rested upon his knees beside his little one, his expression became fearful and he tried to get him look at him. "Syrus? Is everything alright"

Syrus dared to look up and he found his dear one at his side to calm him in the storm. But still he froze, he had acted foolish in front of him now he would be sure to start teasing him. "Jaden..I'm…"

Before Syrus could finish his sentence another clap of thunder rolled scared him and he launched himself into Jaden's arms soft whine leaving his chest and continuing in rhythm with his fear. '_I see…Syrus-chan hates thunder storms.'_ Jaden thought to himself.

Without another thought Jaden took Syrus into his arms. It was the only thing he thought to do, anything to chase the tears of fear from those enchanting silver eyes. They had turned into liquid mercury as he wept and they were ill suited to the little boy. Syrus hid his face in the crook of Jaden's neck to hide from the storm and he nuzzled Jaden as a sort of comfort to himself, and to Jaden. "Sy…it's going to be fine, please don't cry." Jaden softly pleaded.

Snuggling into Jaden's chest Syrus softly retorted "But why is the thunder so scary?"

Jaden chuckled, a childlike question, but he responded with a smile and he ran his fingers through Syrus' hair lacing it through his fingers. "It's a part of life my love…but I bet I can help you with you fear…"

"Really? How?" Syrus asked, Jaden closed his eyes and whispered "Listen…" Syrus perked up as Jaden began to sing softly.

_little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

Jaden, with Syrus still in his arms got to his feet and Syrus still clung to him. Suddenly another clap of thunder sounded alongside it was the rustle of the trees outside. Jaden smiled gently as e held him tightly and continued.

_little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

Jaden gently led Syrus by one hand down and he crawled inside his bunk and Syrus timidly followed him under the covers. Tears still covered his face, which Jaden wiped away gently to rid himself the broken image of sweet Syrus. So he decided now was the time to confess to him something that Syrus probably would be surprised to hear.

_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning  


_everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning…_

As the song faded from Jaden's lips he opened his eyes and asked "So…did that help a little Syrus?" He was stunned to find Syrus Fast asleep in his arms and his breathing had evened and his tears were gone. Jaden sighed and he kissed Syrus' forehead and rested his head against Syrus' wild untamed cyan blue hair as sleep overtook him and they met in their dreams to sleep peacefully as the storm raged through the remaining night.

Wow! This feels great, I am finally back! When you look p the song I know a woman sings it but I pictured Jaden singing it to Syrus so sue me for creativity. Anyway read and review if you wanna!


End file.
